monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Residence of Bedo
Bedo's residence sits within the second level of the regio, accepting the protection of the rest of the covenant, yet not so far into the magical regio as to risk the dangers of the stronger aura. External View Bedo's residence is a traditional round tower, with a pointed roof to shed the rain and snow - a style that would be familiar to mages the order over, as well as those who had seen the more modern castles of the time. In the style of the castles, the entrance is above ground level up a staircase, with the bottom floor forming a partly subterranean basement with no access from the outside. Where it differs from the norm is in the top floor, where the familiar battlemented walkway, around the roof, is replaced by the tops of shuttered windows, which when opened give a good view of the night sky. One day these will be replaced by glass, but for now the shutters keep out the worst of the weather. Internal layout - outside the sanctum First (entrance) floor A large room takes up most of this level, entered via a double door facing south, at the head of a flight of stairs up from the ground. Within the door, a rail supports a curtain keeping out the weather and the noise of outside. To the rear there is an exit to a service room, off which is a spiral stair, and a guarderobe (as will be found on each floor). The room is lit by narrow shuttered windows. This floor stands outside the sanctum marker - it is as far as most visitors are invited. Second (service) floor This level is split into four rooms, a kitchen, with a storeroom, and two living chambers. It is intended that a servant will live in one, and, one day, an apprentice in the other. A large room takes up most of this level, entered from the spiral stair. The room is lit by narrow shuttered windows. This floor stands outside the sanctum marker, which is clearly marked on the heavy door which blocks the spiral stair upwards at this point. Basement A dark basement, lit only by light through slits sloping up to above ground level, and entered both by a locked door down the main spiral staircase, and by a large trapdoor in the floor of the first floor. The foot of the stairway drains into a sump where water can collect, built into the base of the foundations. Internal layout - within the sanctum Bedo's living quarters A small chamber sits off the spiral stair, behind which is the main room of the floor, Bedo's bedchamber, together with a storeroom, and a dressing room. The bedroom contains a good fireplace. The entire floor lies within the sanctum marker. Bedo's Laboratory In contrast to the dark, warm floors below, the laboratory is light and airy, but also draughty. This entire floor lies within the sanctum marker. The spiral stair which has led up to it continues up to a gallery, which provides both a view down into the main area of the laboratory for students to observe the mage,and also out through shuttered windows into the outside world, for Bedo to observe the night sky. The ceiling is very high - effectively more than two floors, by the time the gallery level, and then the interior of the pointed roof are included.